


Pride and Prejudice (Zutara AU)

by st4rryeyed



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, F/M, Zutara, a cool collision of worlds, i hope u all like this, im excited, there's also bending in here!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rryeyed/pseuds/st4rryeyed
Summary: think pride and prejudice...but also zutara...
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter I: Change

**Author's Note:**

> character list:  
> zuko - mr. darcy  
> katara - elizabeth bennet  
> sokka - jane bennet (gender swap)  
> suki - mr. bingley (gender swap)  
> jet - mr. wickham  
> aang - mr. collins  
> azula - georgiana darcy  
> hakoda - mr. bennet  
> toph - charlotte  
> ty lee - lydia  
> mai - caroline bingley  
> jin - anne de bourgh  
> ((im thinking lady catherine will just be lady catherine, i couldn't think of a suitable atla match))
> 
> hello everyone!! thank u for your interest in this fic :) the character list is above! i’ll be honest, i’m really taking this fic in my own direction! the pride and prejudice plot points are definitely going to be in here, but i’m adding some of my own lil tid bits too! also, i’m trying to combine the characters as much as i can, for example, i’m kind of trying to create a zuko+darcy or a katara+lizzie alter ego so their characters kinda mush together?? idk if that makes sense but the characters aren’t going to explicitly be one or the other, they’ll kind of take on their own combination of each character’s personality.
> 
> i’m also trying to keep the dialogue somewhat how you would read it the book or hear it in the movie!! but a lot of the language is gonna stay pretty modern!
> 
> also please note the mr. bingley and jane gender swap!! so, MISS bingley is suki and jane is sokka :)
> 
> as for ages, ty lee (lydia) is 15 and katara (lizzie), sokka (jane, gender swap), suki (mr. bingley, gender swap), and mai (caroline bingley) are around the 19-23-ish mark! i’m thinking zuko (mr. darcy) will be about 24-26 and azula (georgiana darcy) is about 16. also, for future reference, jet (mr. wickham) will be about 28, aang (mr. collins) is about 23-25, and toph (charlotte) is about 22. 
> 
> ok i think that’s all i wanna say! i’m nowhere near a perfect writer so bear with me, but i really hope you enjoy where this story goes! i have some fun stuff planned :)

_“It is a truth universally acknowledged_ **_,_ ** _that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.” — Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice_

-

Within the four nations, since the dawn of time, it has been a widely known truth that when one man is of monetary brilliance, his next task is to find a wife. Whether it be for love, prestige, or solely for the sake of class, the undertaking of finding a wife can be daunting. That is why within the early hours of the morning during breakfast time on one sunny day, Sokka Bennet’s anxieties were excessively bothersome when his father informed him that Miss Suki Bingley would be staying at a nearby estate.

“Father, you must introduce yourself to the Bingleys! It’s about time Sokka stopped playing about in the stables and got a wife. He is promised monetary compensation after his recent endeavors with compromising some land and his promotion at the local weaponry business is looking quite promising. Boomerangs have become the new rifle! Plus, I think Ty Lee and I are in need of a new form of amusing entertainment, right?” Katara Bennet, Sokka’s sister, said jovially. She placed her hand on her sister Ty Lee’s shoulder and the pair shared a laugh.

Sokka glared distastefully at Katara.

“Don’t act so imprudent, Katara. Father did mention the presence of a young man as well. What was it…Zuko Darcy…I think. Seems like the perfect opportunity for Katara’s long awaited betrothal.” Sokka said, crossing his arms and smirking to himself.

Katara takes a breath but before she can speak, Hakoda Bennet, their father, intervenes.

“Now, now…no one get too excited here. Around noon today Sokka and I will be visiting the Bingley estate for general introductions. If there’s any chance for a marriage in this household both of you will have to be on your best behaviors while they are at the estate, absolutely no dilly-dallying!” Mr. Bennet said, looking sternly to each Katara and Sokka.

“What about me, Father? Could this Mr. Darcy be my suitor?” Ty Lee inquired, her eyes became wide with wonderment as the thought of a possible husband came about in her mind.

“Ty Lee, it is within my best judgment that you are a little young to even be thinking of any sort of betrothal.” Mr. Bennet concluded.

Ty Lee sighed and slumped down in her chair.

“Oh, Ty Lee, enjoy your youth! If Mother were here, she’d tell you the same thing.” Katara said, tucking a piece of Ty Lee’s hair behind her ear.

Mrs. Bennet had died a little less than a decade prior, leaving Katara, Sokka, and Ty Lee to their father’s caregiving. Mr. Bennet often found it hard to raise two daughters, he would even argue it was three since Sokka was just as difficult to maintain as the other two young women.

“Easy for you to say, Katara. You are one of the most beautiful, witty, charming, young women in all the four nations! Any man would be lucky to be _your_ suitor.” Ty Lee said, she began to trace her fork around the edges of her plate as her big eyes sank into despair.

Katara half smiled as she rested her hand on Ty Lee’s shoulder.

Katara did not think much of betrothal, though she knew at her age it would come eventually. She did not know how to feel about being attached to a man once married, she liked her independence as a single woman, but marrying off and away from her family simply had to be done. As much as a choice she wish it could be, it was not. She knows her mother would tell her the same thing.

“‘Any man’, is a fairly broad statement.” Sokka added, taking a sip from his glass.

“Save your banter, Sokka. You’re the one who had to wait to even think about pursuing a woman until she was practically dropped onto your doorstep.” Katara said, she raised an eyebrow at Sokka.

He slowly sank in his seat defeated, mimicking Ty Lee who sat across from him.

Mr. Bennet laughed at Katara’s comment quietly at the head of the table.

“Father!” Sokka whined, getting up from the table and leaving the dining room.

Mr. Bennet coughed, and the mild signs of mirth immediately left his face.

He looked to Katara,

“Please be civil with your brother, Katara.” Mr. Bennet said. Slowly after saying so, he gave her a discreet wink. Katara grinned.

“I’ll be sure to.” Katara said, picking up her dishes from the table and heading toward the kitchen.

* * *

Katara was feeding the chickens when her father and Sokka approached their house after visiting the Bingleys. Ty Lee had laid out on the lawn with flowers in her hair and her head stuck in a romance novel. She had assumed this position the moment Sokka and Hakoda had stepped out of the door, she’d been anxiously awaiting their return.

As Ty Lee looked up from her novel to see Sokka and her father coming toward the house, she leapt up from her spot. Running toward the pair, she flooded their ears with inquiries and banter.

“Oh, how is this Mr. Darcy? And Miss Bingley, oh, Sokka what are they like? Are they benders? Are there any other suitors?” Ty Lee went on.

Katara looked at the three of them from the chicken coop a few feet away. She figured that she should contribute to the conversation and was curious about the Bingleys and this ‘Mr. Darcy’ herself, but she decided to concentrate on her task at hand before joining the repartee of the rest of her family.

“We are to attend a ball tomorrow fortnight.” Mr. Bennet said, a small, smug smile cascaded across his lips.

“A ball?!” Ty Lee exclaimed.

Katara looked over, and dropped the chicken feed. She approached her family with curiosity and surprise.

“A ball?!” Katara repeated.

Her heartbeat sped up. Katara realized that meeting suitors tomorrow night would slowly make her worries about betrothal become a harsh reality.

“Yes, a ball! The Bingleys invited us, Mr. Darcy, his sister, and Miss Bingley will all be of attendance.” Mr. Bennet said.

Sokka stood there, and seemed a little too quiet, Katara noted.

“Sokka, did you get on well with Miss Bingley?” Ty Lee asked, plucking out one of the flowers in her hair.

Sokka sighed and then smiled brightly.

“She was absolutely extraordinary! Witty, handsome, and the perfect potential wife! A deal too good for me probably.” Sokka said, pressing the palms of his hands against his forehead.

“Sokka’s in love?!” Ty Lee giggled and tucked the flower in her hand behind his ear.

“This is not some lighthearted banter, Ty Lee! I must impress Suki at the ball tomorrow. I cannot have her thinking I’m foolish or pathetic! I need to be prepared. I have never met a woman I like as much as her.” Sokka said, taking the flower from behind his ear and throwing in to the ground.

“That would be a good plan, if you weren’t so foolish and pathetic.” Katara said, getting some laughter out of Ty Lee.

Sokka groaned and threw his arms in the air before leaving the yard and entering their home.

“Father, tell us more!” Ty Lee said, her eyes brightened as she looked to her father.

“This…Mr. Darcy, he’s a fire bender, and so is his younger sister.” Mr. Bennet said, looking to Ty Lee and then to Katara.

“A fire bender?! How mysterious. I’ve never met a fire bender before!” Ty Lee said, placing her hands on her heart.

Katara took a deep breath in. Meeting potential spouses at the ball tomorrow night was already nerve racking enough, and now at least one of them was a fire bender… it didn’t exactly ease her anxiety at all.

“Ty Lee, none of us have, they don’t usually come to this part of the country. I wonder why they’re here. Are the Bingleys fire benders too?” Katara said, she felt the sweat begin to set in beneath the skin of her palms.

“In a way. They are of Earth Kingdom _and_ Fire Nation descent. There’s another Miss Bingley who is a little younger, Mai I believe her name is. Nevertheless, the Darcys and the Bingleys are close. These people seem very kind and hospitable. I’ve only met a few fire benders in my lifetime, and these might be the most good-natured that I’ve met.” Mr. Bennet said.

“You’ve only met fire benders before in passing.” Katara sighed.

Hakoda, Ty Lee, and Katara made their way inside, Ty Lee began her chatter about the ball and the ‘mysterious’ Mr. Darcy once more. And, as the three entered the house, Sokka was seen lying down upon the sofa with a pillow covering his face.

“Oh for the love of Tui, Sokka!” Katara said, she pulled the pillow away from his face.

“Save the dramatics for the stage, will you? You haven’t lost Miss Bingley’s affections yet.” She continued, placing the pillow on the chair aside the sofa.

“It feels like it. I’m surprised she isn’t already betrothed to this ‘Mr. Darcy’. I’ll never be able to compete with him. He’s a fire bender, has more monetary benefits than I’ll ever have, and—“

“Sokka! Stop it this instant.” Katara said, sitting aside him on the couch.

“Who recently compromised a breathtaking estate just across the country side?” She said, resting her hand on Sokka’s shoulder.

“Me.” Sokka sighed.

“Who has sold more boomerangs than Shakespeare has written plays?” Katara continued.

“Me as well.” Sokka said reluctantly, a small smile pulled at his lips as he glanced to Katara.

“And it’s a contraption that mankind were truly oblivious to until less than a year ago.” She said.

Sokka nodded, his confidence slowly beginning to resurface again.

“And, who has the best badinage in all the four nations?” Katara finished.

“You thought I was foolish and pathetic just a moment ago.” Sokka said, standing up.

“That’s because I’m your sister. I'm messing with you. Sokka, you have a lot to offer Miss Bingley and I hate to see you put yourself down like this.” Katara said, standing up from the sofa and facing him.

Sokka nodded, and a smirk began to appear across his lips. He threw his arms around Katara.

“Thanks, sis.” Sokka said.

Katara chuckled into his shoulder as she returned the embrace. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around the both of them.

“Oh, young love! It’s seems just like what I read and hear about.” Ty Lee laughed as she released her arms from the embrace.

Mr. Bennet looked at his children fondly. He knew that their mother would be looking down with starry eyes and hope for their futures. He hoped everyday that he was doing alright raising them.

“Everything aside, Sokka, I believe it was Miss Mai Bingley who was the most infatuated with Mr. Darcy. Her banter with him was a bit flirtatious if I’ve ever seen it.” Mr. Bennet said, taking a seat on one of the chairs in the living room.

“So, Mr. Darcy already has a woman in mind for betrothal then?” Ty Lee asked, she crossed her arms and her shoulders fell.

“It seems so, within my best judgement.” Mr. Bennet concluded, stretching out his feet and getting comfortable in his chair.

“I dare say he may still ask me to dance with him at the ball.” Ty Lee said, she began to twirl around in the living room, the garments of her rose colored dress twisting and swaying around her.

“I dare say.” Katara chuckled, taking a seat on the sofa.

“Though I am quite young, I am always one of the tallest of the girls in a room!” Ty Lee beamed before taking a seat on the cushion next to Katara

Mr. Bennet, Katara, and Sokka all glanced to each other and shared a laugh.

* * *

Supper time had passed, and the stars and moon were high in the sky. The only light in Katara and Ty Lee’s room was from a slowly melting away candle placed upon the nightstand beside the bed. Sokka and Katara sat on the window sill, staring at the stars. The shadows from the golden flame danced across their cheeks and the sound of nocturnal creatures rang in from the cracks and crevices of the walls and windows…and yet…the night still seemed dead silent.

“I dare say…Mr. Darcy will ask you to dance, Katara.” Sokka said, in a hushed tone.

Ty Lee was fast asleep in bed only a foot away from them. Her soft breathing could be heard amongst the outdoor insects and quiet wavering of the candle’s flame.

Katara began to fidget with the ends of her hair nervously at the thought of dancing with a potential suitor…especially a fire bender.

“I’m scared, Sokka. For…the future.” Katara said, she sighed, looking out to the crescent moon in the sky.

“We’re all scared.” Sokka said simply. But, it wasn’t simple, Katara noted.

“It would all be easier if Mother were here.” Katara stated. She began to play with her hair more.

“I’m worried for Father, for Ty Lee, for you, for the ball…it just seems like within the span of one day our whole lives are about to change.” Katara said.

“We’re not children anymore.” Sokka said.

“ _We’re_ not.” Katara replied, she emphasized the ‘we’, realizing that Ty Lee was still in the prime of her youth.

She then glanced over to Ty Lee who was sleeping with her mouth wide open.

“What a sleeping beauty, huh?” Sokka whispered, laughing quietly at the sight of Ty Lee.

Katara nudged him and the pair shared a chuckle.

Sokka looked out the window, and then back to Katara.

“Don’t worry so much. You’ll waste time worrying about everyone else when you really should be concerned with yourself…what if Mr. Darcy wants to pursue you tomorrow fortnight? Or another man? What then? You should be prepared.” Sokka said, he raised his eyebrows.

Katara’s chest fell at the thought again. She wished she could make it go away. Feeding chickens, practicing her water bending, banter amongst her father and her siblings were activities she had been doing for the past few years, and the potential change that tomorrow could bring was scary to her..although, exciting…for Sokka, at least. She knew he had to be married off soon, and Miss Bingley seemed more than suitable enough from what she heard.

“We’ll climb that mountain when we get there.” Katara responded, hugging her knees tightly to her chest.

There’s a moment of silence, before Sokka breaks it,

“I know I shouldn’t talk too much about appearances or the Darcys and Bingleys in a gossipy way…but there was something about…this ‘Mr. Darcy.’”

Katara took her glance away from the moon and looked into Sokka’s cerulean eyes which mirrored her own.

“What do you mean?” Katara asked.

“Well, he has a burn scar, covering almost half of his face, and he just seemed very…reclusive. It was mostly Suki doing all the talking and general conversation. Darcy was polite but barely put two words in. I just…I don’t know about him. Ty Lee was right when she gave him the epithet of ‘mysterious’.” Sokka said, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand.

Before Katara could reply, the bed creaked and Ty Lee stretched her arms in the air.

“You two better go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow.” Ty Lee squealed. Her eyes scanned the room and looked to her vanity where her pink ballroom dress hung waiting to be worn.

“She’s right.” Katara said, smiling to Sokka.

Sokka agreed and embraced Katara and Ty Lee before leaving their room and going to his.

Katara plopped down on the bed next to Ty Lee.

“Mr. Darcy, potential suitors, Sokka falling in love…none of it seems real!” Ty Lee hummed, she turned to her side and shut her eyes.

“It doesn’t.” Katara replied.

She laid her head back on her pillow and stared at the ceiling. Her worries for her family, thoughts of the ‘mysterious’ Mr. Darcy and love consumed her.

She leaned over to her nightstand and blew out the candle, letting the dark of night take over.

As she closed her eyes, she wondered about what Sokka meant.

_“I just…don’t know about him.”_

But before she could think about him any further, her tiredness took over, and her mind became empty as her body drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter II: A Thousand Blue Daisies

“Oh, would you please hold still Ty Lee!” Katara said, irritation overcoming her tone.

Ty Lee sat on the chair in front of the vanity while Katara tended to Ty Lee’s long golden brown hair.

“Please be gentler.” Ty Lee huffed, she crossed her arms.

Katara smiled slightly as she ran a comb through Ty Lee’s locks. Katara thought about her mother, who used to comb her’s and Ty Lee’s hair. She used to hum as she did, her slender fingers would tickle the backs of their necks and there was such a safety to her touch. She, her mother, was…home. Katara’s heart sank at the memory.

She continued to do Ty Lee’s hair by placing different pins and little pearl clips amongst different strands. To top it off, she placed a light pink rose behind her ear.

Ty Lee’s eyes grew wide.

“Katara! Where did you get this?” Ty Lee asked, standing up excitedly from her seat.

Katara held back a smirk,

“I went into town early this morning, to the florist. I thought it would compliment your gown.” Katara replied, tip toeing backward.

Ty Lee beamed and threw her arms around her sister.

“I wish I had a thousand blue daisies to compliment your dress!” She said into Katara’s ear as they embraced.

“I hardly believe blue daisies exist anywhere in the world.” Katara chuckled, pulling away from her sister. Ty Lee took her sister’s hands into hers.

“Well, I’d do anything…to find them…just for you!” Ty Lee said. She beamed, before letting Katara’s fingers slip through hers. She turned away and sashayed out the door.

Katara heard Ty Lee’s light footsteps make their way down the hallway to the front room.

Their ride to the ball would be arriving soon.

Katara glanced at her reflection in the mirror of the vanity. She looked herself up and down, the light powder blue of her dress complimented her brown skin, and half of her hair was upon her head, held by pins and barrettes, while the other half cascaded down her back. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink from the days she spent in the sun. Whether it was feeding chickens, maintaining the garden, or going into town…Katara and the sun were recently very well acquainted. Katara took a deep breath. She placed a hand on her necklace, her mother’s necklace, and wondered about what the events of the night would hold.

“Ready, are we?” Sokka’s head peeked into the door frame of the room.

Katara looked back at him, her gown swayed at her feet as she turned to him.

Sokka was dressed in a dapper fashion, covered in a dark blue male dress suit from head to toe. His hair was very much tamed, it was slicked back nicely atop his head. This was somewhat of a surprising view to Katara, since her brother’s hair was usually frizzy and unkempt.

Katara half smiled at her brother, whose apparent tidiness seemed a bit out of character.

“Indeed.” Katara replied with much reluctance.

* * *

The Bennets were one of the first guests to arrive at the ball. They had danced amongst each other and friends, to upbeat music. Ty Lee made sure to take off her shoes at one point, so she could show the room how tall she could stand on her toes. She was humorous, and the ball itself was full of mirth and charisma, but the room changed its tone as soon as _he_ walked in.

Mr. Zuko Darcy walked into the room, with two Miss Bingleys clinging to his either of his sides. It seemed everyone in the ballroom stopped what they were doing, and made sure to glance at the trio as they made their way through the crowd.

“There she is…that’s Suki!” Sokka whispered into Katara’s ear. The pair stood to the side of the dance floor. Sokka’s heartbeat sped up as soon as he laid eyes on Miss Bingley. He knew he would have to pluck up the courage and ask her to dance with him sooner rather than later.

Katara examined each Bingley sister. Atop Suki’s slender figure was a pale green gown. There were little flecks of gold scattered throughout the fabric, and the golden green hues brought out the emerald color of her eyes. The apples of her cheeks were prominent, it seemed smiling was a frequent activity of hers. And, her auburn hair dropped to just above her shoulders while gold barrettes were clipped on her head to prevent the strands around her face from interfering with her vision. Katara wondered if the gold on her dress and in her hair was real…and concluded that with its expensive shimmer, and Miss Bingley’s high class, it must be real.

As Katara’s eyes met the other sister, Mai, she picked up a completely different persona. Miss Bingley wore a plain black dress, which Katara didn’t view as the exact attire one should wear to a ball. The dress was long, and brushed across the floor with each of Mai’s steps. Her long black hair was as dark as night and rested in an updo upon the top of her head. Her eyes were like daggers, and Katara made sure to only meet them under necessary circumstances.

“She’s beautiful, Sokka.” Katara replied.

“And, there he is, Zuko.” Sokka said quietly in Katara’s ear.

Katara examined Zuko, and Katara felt the weight in her chest return. She was slightly intimidated by his presence.

The scar that marked the left side of his face was quite recognizable, but his tousled dark hair served as somewhat of a disguise. He was handsome, Katara admitted, but she wondered if the darkness of his hair didn’t _just_ act exclusively as a disguise which concealed his mark, perhaps there was something else he was hiding from.

He wore a black dress suit, and his eyes were a shade of gold, very much resembling a fire bender. As Katara continued to consider him from afar, Mai Bingley whispered something in his ear. As the encounter continued, Zuko’s golden eyes met Katara’s from across the room, and she looked away immediately. She realized she may have been glancing in their direction for a little too long. Heat rose to her cheeks as she shifted her gaze to the floor.

“Sokka! It’s almost time for the next dance…Miss Bingley is waiting.” Ty Lee said insinuatingly, her high voice interrupted Katara’s thoughts.

Sokka took a drink from his glass and set it at a nearby table, before walking in the direction of Miss Bingley. Suki was surrounded by people and seemed to be making acquaintances all around. While this happened, Mai and Zuko strayed away from too much of any conversation, and kept to themselves.

“Miss Bingley.” Sokka greeted Suki, he gestured a hand out to her.

“It would be my pleasure to accompany you in this next dance.” Sokka continued.

Suki beamed, she took ahold of Sokka’s hand.

“Mr. Bennet, how nice to see you again. I would love to dance!” She replied.

Sokka’s anxieties dissolved as he escorted Suki to the dance floor.

“I can’t believe he’s doing it!” Ty Lee said, she nudged her father in the arm, who was also watching.

“It’s too good to be true, maybe he’ll step on her feet if we’re lucky.” Katara bantered quietly.

Suki and Sokka’s dance went without difficulty, Sokka did not step on Suki’s feet, in fact, Miss Bingley was very impressed with Mr. Bennet’s demeanor and overall spirit.

After their second dance, Suki reconnected with Mr. Darcy off of the dance floor. Ty Lee noticed this encounter, and took Katara’s hand in hers.

“Let’s see what Miss Bingley has to say about Sokka, shall we?” Ty Lee chuckled dragging Katara along with her.

"Ty Lee..." Katara was about to argue that they shouldn't, but Ty Lee already had her hand tightly grasped around Katara's wrist.

The two sisters settled a short distance away from Zuko and Suki, concealing themselves behind a small crowd of people and a drink table. They each looked toward each other, making it seem like they were partaking in their own conversation.

“Zuko, I hate to see you standing all by yourself in this absurd manner. Mai has found herself some amusement, and I think it’s about time you ask one of these beautiful ladies to dance with you.” Suki said.

“I shall not. You know I don’t enjoy dancing unless I’m well acquainted with my partner.” Zuko replied bluntly.

“Oh please. I’m getting ready for my third dance with Sokka Bennet, I dare say you should ask his sister, Katara, to dance? Her blue gown really compliments her eyes…she is very pretty.” Suki suggested.

Zuko stayed quiet for a moment, he looked around the room for a second, and Katara managed to see that he locked eyes with her for a quick moment.

“She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt _me_.”

Katara felt her heart stop. And, it wasn’t because of embarrassment or insecurity, but the sheer contempt she felt herself slowly developing for the ‘mysterious’ Zuko Darcy.

“Ugh, Zuko! You must be blind! You prove to me more and more everyday how much of a piece of work you are.” Suki responded, she crossed her arms before walking away from him in the direction of Sokka.

“Oh Katara…” Ty Lee began.

“No, Ty Lee, it’s alright. I wouldn’t have accepted his hand in a dance anyway. He seems so dispassionate, and arrogant.” Katara gathered.

Katara had no hurt feelings after hearing what Darcy said about her. She turned to some of her friends at the ball and told them the story, at which they chuckled at the man’s immaturity and general odd disposition.

“And to think a man of such high standing could say something so dimwitted.” Ty Lee added into the banter.

As Suki and Sokka’s third dance came to an end, Sokka invited his sisters to a friendly conversation with Mr. Darcy and the Bingley sisters. Katara noted that Mr. Darcy was just as quiet and aloof as Sokka had described the previous night. She also noted that Suki’s buoyant personality is what kept most of the conversation going. Mai’s input was barely tolerable, and halfhearted. Katara wondered why Zuko and Mai were even of attendance if they had such a disinterest in socialization.

“I dare say, this is some of the best music I’ve ever heard at a ball.” Suki concluded.

“I agree. Sometimes the music can be the determining factor of the goodness of a ball.” Katara replied.

“I disagree.” Mr. Darcy spoke in a raspy tone.

Katara crossed her arms, almost as a form of protection against the disaccord.

“I think it’s the general manner of the crowd at a ball that should be observed when measuring the goodness of a night.” Zuko continued.

His sharp amber eyes gazed at Katara for a moment, it was unclear whether it was of interest or distaste.

“If that’s the case, Mr. Darcy, with all due respect, this might be one of the least enjoyable balls I’ve been to in my recent outings…after perceiving the presumptuous attitude of _some_ people in its attendance.” Katara replied.

After saying so, Katara turned the opposite way, her gown twirling around with. She walked away from Zuko and the others, holding back her satisfied laughter. Ty Lee followed in Katara’s footsteps

Suki let out a humored sigh,

“Hmm.” She hummed.

Looking over to Zuko, Suki saw his expression was stoic, like always.

Zuko’s embarrassment wasn’t the emotion that overcame him, it was dismay. No one had ever spoken to him like that, and although he tried to push it away, his intrigue with Miss Katara Bennet began to grow.

Mai stood with her arms cross, and she straightened her posture. She was unimpressed, like always.

“Come on, Zuko.” Mai said, placing her arm around his.

He felt slight disfavor with Mai, so he pulled his arm away from hers and went off and away on his own, a common action of his.

Sokka cleared his throat.

“One last dance, Miss Bingley?” He inquired.

Suki nodded her head, and took Sokka’s gesture, and the pair of them graced the dance floor one last time.

* * *

“Four dances with Miss Bingley…you must have left an impression.” Katara remarked.

The Bennet siblings sat in Katara and Ty Lee’s room, after the ball. Ty Lee and Katara sat upright on their bed, while Sokka sat facing them on the chair that accompanied the vanity.

Ty Lee’s hair was decorated with rag curlers, and Katara sat with her legs crossed and her night clothes clung warmly to her body. Sokka’s hair was back to its normal mess, and Katara noted that he looked like himself again.

“I hope so…she’s such a considerable dance partner.” Sokka said, he felt heat rise to his cheeks thinking of Miss Bingley, and her hand in his.

“I dare say…a more considerable wife.” Ty Lee added, a sly smile marking her lips.

“I dare say.” Katara agreed.

Sokka’s blush reddened even more.

“Alright, alright, how about you and Darcy then? That comment you made was far from playful banter.” Sokka stated, he stood up straight in his seat and smirked.

“He’s despicable. And the other Bingley sister, Mai? Her conversation was barely tolerable.” Katara stated.

“I agree.” Ty Lee gathered.

“I think you’re painting her a bit of a bad picture she wasn’t all that awful. I mean, of course, Suki on the other hand, is of good humor, she’s well mannered, kindhearted, beautiful…but, I digress.” Sokka said.

Ty Lee threw her pillow at Sokka,

“Maybe that’ll knock you out of love land.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there's chapter two!! lmk what you guys think in the comments ahgkjdfgkfdg this was so much fun to write and i hope you all enjoyed reading it! AGAIN, i know my writing is pretty average, but i hope i am still living up to the potential of this AU! these next chapters will surely be fun to write...lmaooo AHH anyways, thank u so much for reading :)


End file.
